Sacrifice
by Tryaurus
Summary: A sacrifice and its aftermath... Sometimes destiny is cruel and those who are left behind are the ones who must suffer the consequences. Very sad story. Have a box of tissues with you. You have been warned. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. Light Lavashipping.


**A/N: This is very sad. I cried whilst writing this.**

 **Sacrifice**

* * *

Kai had always known he had a purpose. Everyone did. He knew that there was a reason for the fire that burned inside him. He knew that there was a reason for his power and might. He knew that he was meant to make a difference in this world, one way or another. He was fire after all - a burning, blazing inferno of love, loyalty, determination and valour. Wu had always assured him of that. He would be great - like his father before him. If there was one-person Kai looked up to, it was his father.

Kai knew his fate long before anyone. Destiny had written it out for him years ago and promptly slapped him in the face with it that fateful day in the volcano when he realised who the Green Ninja would be. He wasn't destined to become the Green Ninja...but to protect him. That very day Kai knew something everyone else overlooked and he was fine with it. He'd struggled for a while to come to terms with it himself. He knew his candle was burning. He knew his timer had been flipped. Kai - contrary to popular belief - was not an arrogant fool.

As the blade of the second in command of their adversary sliced through the air towards a distracted Lloyd Garmadon, Kai was the only one who took action. For Kai had known this day would come - he had been prepared. Summoning the fire within himself, Kai flipped away from his opponent and spun towards Lloyd, reaching the kid just in time. With all the strength he could muster, Kai shoved.

The Green Ninja flew across the cavern, slamming into the rock wall, crying out in pain. Kai managed a smile just as the swords of both the leader and the lieutenant slice through his body. Lloyd was and always would be a cry baby.

Pain erupted through his body and Kai held back his agonised scream. His body crashed to the ground, crimson liquid cascading out of him to form a pool of blood around him. Kai coughed and choked, crimson splattering his already red clothes and staining his mouth. The taste was bitter yet sweet as victory to him. He had saved Lloyd - protected the Chosen One - so that the hope of the world would continue to shine another day. He may be dying, he may be staining the ground where he;d fallen with his own life source but he'd won. He'd bought his team some time.

That was what sacrifice was: an act of giving up something valued for the sake of something else regarded as important or worthy. Kai had given his life for the sake of the world. What was one life in comparison to millions of others? Kai knew proportions. He could do the math. He knew that his sacrifice would make a difference and would be well worth the effort.

He could hear the screams and shouts of his teammates, resonating through the cavern. He could hear the explosions as lightning crackled through the air and he could feel the rumble of power as it raced through the earth and the cold icy winds as it raced over the battlefield. He smiled slightly. He could trust his teammates to continue his duty in his stead. He loved them, all of them. They were his family, his teammates and his world. He was glad he'd made this sacrifice. It meant that they would be okay. He could vaguely hear the screams of retreat as the battle died down and he closed his eyes in an effort to block out the pain. Everything hurt - especially his torso - and Kai was struggling to stay awake. Perhaps it was selfish, but he wanted to see his team again one final time. He was fading fast, beyond the point of help but despite being ready, Kai was still scared - terrified - of dying. Well, not of dying, but of the unknown that lay ahead. Footsteps, many footsteps, sounded towards him and Kai opened his eyes, trying to make out the faces of his family. A hand had taken his - Cole, dear God, what would he ever do without him - and another - Zane, please brother, don't panic - was carding through his unkempt mane. Jay was kneeling beside him and Lloyd... Kai tried to smile. The poor kid was beside himself trying to stop the bleeding. All of them were crying heavily. Kai wanted them to stop.

"Come on Kai! Why aren't you helping him!?"

Before Sensei Wu - the kind master who had looked after them all for many years could answer - Kai beat him to it.

"Lloyd."

Lloyd immediately stopped and looked at him with the most distraught expression Kai had ever seen. The ninja of fire smiled and coughed up blood, his chest shaking with the effort.

"Lloyd, enough. There's nothing you can do," Zane said quietly. "Kai has lost too much blood, it is only pure willpower that is letting him stay with us now."

"But he can't die!" Lloyd protested. "He-"

"Green Machine," Kai managed out. "I knew what I was doing. Life's only precious because it ends. Everyone has their own destiny. Yours is to save the world. Mine was to save you."

"How do you know!?" Lloyd shot back, tears tumbling down his cheeks. Kai felt his brothers shift closer, Cole moving until he was cradled to the Earth Master's chest and Zane and Jay holding his hands. Cole's head was buried in the crook of his neck, his breathing ragged.

"The day you were claimed as the Green Ninja, Lloyd," Cole began shakily, his tears caressing Kai's forehead. "Kai's destiny was told to all of us. His destiny is to protect the Green Ninja - you."

Kai blinked as another wave of blood surge from his mouth, Zane wiping it away. He gave a grisly smile.

"You'll dye that suit pink again, Icy Pole. Don't ever change, you hear me?"

The ninjroid managed a smile.

"I won't, I promise brother."

Kai turned his fading gaze to Jay.

"Look after my baby sis, Jay, or I'll rise up from hell and kick your ass."

Jay gave him a tear-stained grin.

"Heaven, Kai, heaven."

"Take care of yourself, Jay, and improve my bike would you? It's a mess."

Choked laughter echoed around the group only to be cut off as Kai choked again, blood erupting more violently than before.

"Sensei? Lloyd? Save the world, okay? You owe me."

"Will do, Kai," Lloyd sobbed, pulling on his ripped pant leg.

"You shall be honoured, Kai," Wu murmured. "Just like your father."

Kai shuddered and choked, arching up as he desperately sought the gaze of his leader, his best friend, his everything.

"Cole!" he choked out, his breaths short gasps and his chest a shuddering bloody mess.

"Shhh Kai," Cole whispered, the tears splashing on his forehead. "I'm here."

"Pray to me okay? You might not be able to see me anymore but I'll be there. I'll look after you. Promise me."

"I promise," Cole whispered. Kai nodded, took a shuddering breath, closed his eyes and breathed his last.

None of them moved for a long time. 3 brothers, a chosen one, and old master and the corpse of a man that completed his destiny.

* * *

Two weeks later, a man stood in a cemetery before a simple stone grave. Black hair rippled in the wind as tear-filled brown eyes gazed at the tombstone, memories swimming through his head of the man he loved, flowers dangling in his hands. Cole closed his eyes.

"Why did you have to go?" he asked. "Everything's a mess without you. Jay's fixes you bike every day, Zane never stops sharpening your weapons, Nya can't stop crying, Lloyd's become mute and I'm a bloody mess. The war ended a week ago but nothing's changed! I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't go anywhere without seeing you. I try to honour your sacrifice and keep going but its too hard! I wasn't ready to say goodbye, Kai!"

Cole's lip trembled.

"I hide my tears and my feelings whenever I hear or say your name but it still hurts. I feel like I'm being stabbed in the heart over and over and it bloody hurts! You were the glue that kept us together and you just left! I try to smile and be as carefree as you, motivate the team and look after them but we're a mess! Nothing's the same and it will never be again! I miss you, Kai," he sobbed, kneeling to the ground. "I'm lost without you."

There is no breeze that tickles his cheek because Kai is dead. There are no lips to kiss his forehead because Kai is dead. There are no more hugs or jokes or laughter or smiles or taunts or special moments or 'I love you's because Kai is dead. There is not bringing him back.

Then Cole remembers.

* * *

 _"Prayto me okay? You might not be able to see me anymore but I'll be there. I'll look after you. Promise me."_

* * *

He'd promised Kai and he'd been damned if that sacrifice was wasted.

"Kai," he breathed. "Please, it hurts. Make it stop."

"Cole!"

He turns to see Jay and Zane walking towards him, a small bag in hand. The ninja of lightning smiles.

"Did you really think we'd forget?" he teased. Cole blinked.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded. Zane smiled while Jay rolled his eyes.

"Your birthday, dummy," he teased, sitting beside him. "Did you honestly forget?"

"Kai did always say he'd forget his head if it wasn't attached to his body," Zane put in thoughtfully. Jay grinned at Cole's expression as he pulled the surprise from the bag. It was a chocolate cake, rich and gooey and definitely Cole's favourite, gotten from the bakery where Kai used to work. Strangely, the choking sadness wasn't too painful this time around.

"We bought you a cake," Jay said, grinning like a lunatic as he smiled at Kai's grave. "Hot Head would kill us if we didn't share."

A real smile stretched its way across Cole's face for the first time since the firestarter's death as Zane began to cut the cake. He'd completely forgotten about his birthday and the bakery where his best friend used to work - where they'd shared their first kiss. He'd completely forgotten about his promise to Kai that they'd eat fire ninja's favourite cake on his birthday and Jay telling him this morning that they were going to be eating together today. Jay had clearly meant everyone. That included Kai.

A piece of cake was placed on Kai's grave and the trio chattered and laughed for the first time in two weeks, including Kai as if he'd never left.

His sacrifice had been honoured and his loved ones were happy - Kai could rest in peace.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for ruining your night. Like? Hate? Leave your thoughts in a review and have a good day/night!**


End file.
